Iontophoresis is a method for administering charged drugs; application of an electrical current assists penetration of drugs into surface tissues. We have found that iontophoresis of 9-beta-D-arabinofuranosyladenine-5'-monophsophate (Ara-AMP) to herpes simplex virus (HSV) lesions in animals has superior drug efficacy compared to topical application of Ara-A, 5-iodo-2'-deoxyuridine (IDU), Ara-AMP. Iontophoresis of Ara-AMP was superior to topical application of Ara-AMP, Ara-A, and IDU for HSV keratatis. HSV uveitis and stromal keratitis. HSV uveitis and stromal keratitis are examples of eye infections occurring beyond the corneal epithelium that are difficult to treat. We have shown that high levels of Ara-AMP can be obtained in the anterior chamber of rabbit eyes after iontophoresis. A new agent, 9-(2-hydroxyethoxymethyl) guanine (ACG) has excellent antiherpetic activity. We have established that iontophoresis of Ara-AMP and ACG has successful therapeutic results for HSV stromal keratitis. We propose to test the effects of iontophoresis of Ara-AMP and ACG on corneal wound healing. We also hope to establish that iontophoresis of Ara-AMP and AGC will not alter the rate or quality of epithelial and stromal wound healing. We found that iontophoresis of epinephrine to rabbit eyes previously infected with results in virus shedding. We have established that iontophoresis of epinephrine will be safe and efficient method of obtaining HSV shedding "on command." We also found that infectious HSV-1 could be recovered from the homogenates of the trigeminal ganglia, superior cervical ganglia, the ophthalmic branch of the trigeminal nerve, and the root-entry zone of the trigeminal nerve. This reactivation and shedding model will allow us to test the effects of iontophoresis of antivirals on HSV latency and to further study the mechanism(s) of induced reactivation of HSV in the eye and appropriate nervous tissues.